land_of_the_valkanatefandomcom-20200214-history
First Interregnum
The First Interregnum, also known as the Protectorate was a political crisis in Valkanren that lasted from the death of Marcus the Bad in 75 AU, until the Treaty of One Crown in 119 AU. It was highlighted by tense political divisions, corruption, murder, and a rise in Cyng and Sassyari independence. History In 75 AU, a body of Cyng peasants protested against King Marcus' reign and marched on Levenstad, declaring their desire for an independent Cyng kingdom. Several lords also partook in this rebellion, namely Lucion Lettmar, who claimed the thrones of Brythonia and Cyngvar through his grandfather, Edgar the Cruel and his great-great-grandfather, Leodoth Blackheart. Marcus, eager for a fight, left the castle of Levenstad during the rebels' siege and promptly died in battle. The lords of Cyngvar stood down and Lettmar was summoned to a hearing for treason. After pleading that he was only defending the rights of his countrymen against a tyrant, the judges let him free, reluctant to face a second Cyng rebellion. In 75 AU, the office of Lord Protector was created, and given to Lord Harwyn of Ashmore. He was to be advised by a council of lords. Factionalism The government of the protectorate was divided by two increasingly powerful factions: separatists—those who favoured the independence of Cyngvar, Sassyar and Brythonia (with Brythonia and Cyngvar ruled by Lucion Lettmar, and later his son Carlon Lettmar); and unionists—those who favoured Valkanren staying united, but under a new dynasty. Previously, the kingdoms of Sassyar, Brythonia and Cyngvar had been ruled by traditions of blood purity and pride; the separatists saw Valkanren passing from one dynasty to another democratically as distasteful, unnatural, heretical, and overly political. They saw kings as being above the squabbling of politicians. Likewise, the unionists believed the wars between Brythonia and Cyngvar in the past had been too great and costly, and Valkanren, especially being the formation of Somnar the Great—Hynethe's descendant—''had'' to remain. It should also be noted that most unionists were Brythonian, and they wanted to maintain control over Cyngvar and Sassyar given their weak economic state. Treaty of One Crown In 119 AU, the Treaty of One Crown was signed by Lord Protector Marius of Lowell. It gave the crown to Conrad Dornay, later crowned as King Conrad of Valkanren by the Supreme Pontiff. This began the Separatist Rebellion of 125 AU, led by Carlon Lettmar. Although the rebellion was, for a time, winning, the rebels were eventually defeated in the Battle of Dorhelm by Conrad's son, Somnar, Prince of Levenstad. Carlon was attained and sentenced to death, but his lands were given back to his son, Lucion, in 131 AU. Effects Overall, the separatist movement highly affected Valkanren, and allowed the kingdoms of Cyngvar and Sassyar to become much more independent from rule in Levenstad. Valkanren was regarded no longer as "Somnar's creation," but more-so a kingdom to stay; the allure of divinity had been destroyed, and kings were seen, for a time, as not ruling through divine right, but through the decision of the lords. It was not until Dedrick III that this concept was truly reverted. Category:Political crises Category:First Interregnum